


The Devils Right Beside You

by PsychoStarlightDefector



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loki is a young and happy prince, Praise Kink, Smut, as usual lol, short and sweet, you are a badass Asgardian warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStarlightDefector/pseuds/PsychoStarlightDefector
Summary: You were chosen as the only female in a hunting party led by Prince Loki. One night you have some free time and you decide to...entertain yourself. You end up summoning Loki when you accidentally moan his name out loud, but he is far from upset.Yeah, its 5am. Whatcha gonna do about it? I kinda rushed proof reading this, and its a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy!!





	The Devils Right Beside You

It's been a week and a half since you and the rest of the hunting party set out to track down the beasts that have been terrorizing Asgardian villages. A week and a half of working alongside Prince Loki. He was relentless in battle, using his skills to cut down anything that crossed his path. Day one you had claimed a single tent for yourself and the others had agreed on this because, being the only woman on this trip, you deserved some extra privacy. This didn't excuse you from the crude jokes that some of the men would throw around but you knew they were just that. Jokes. So you joined in whenever you saw fit. It amused them to no end to have a woman with the same level of vulgarity in their party.

You collapse onto your bed roll, reveling in what little comfort it can give. Today's activities were decidedly the least strenuous of all the days you've been out in the wild, which means you have a couple of hours until you should go to sleep. There aren't many things you can do right now, given that it's late and you're in the middle of nowhere. You take your pants off and prop yourself up on your bed roll, spreading your legs. One of your hands wanders down to the waistband of your panties.

Its been so long since you've done this. You breathe out a sigh as you begin to rub your clit slowly. You thought you'd want to take this slow but with the way you're touching yourself and how long it's been since you last relieved yourself you don't think that's an option anymore. You pull your undershirt up and use your other hand to play with your breasts. Your breathing becomes erratic and you push your fingers inside of yourself as hard as you can. "Loki…" You whimper. You are a little surprised at the use of his name but it only adds to your arousal. Images of him ravaging and pleasuring you fill your mind. You imagine him being rough with you, but caring enough to make sure you are enjoying it too. Its enough to bring you to the edge.

A sudden chill fills the air and you stop to look around, confused as to what brought on the drastic drop in temperature. "Don't stop on my account, love." A familiar voice says from behind. You shiver as two cold hands come to grope at your breasts. "M-My Prince!" You gasp out. He pulls you up so your back is flush against his chest. His hands go back to playing with your breasts. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" The man asks, pulling hard at your nipples. You moan and start to play with yourself again. "Good girl…when I heard my name I thought I was being summoned because something was wrong, but to my relief, and delight, it was something much better." He whispers in your ear, squeezing your breasts.

With the friction of your fingers on your clit and Loki’s hands on your breasts you were back on the edge of orgasm in no time. "Oh gods…I'm so close. Please…" You beg. He gives a light laugh and removes his hands from your breasts. He lays you down and you finally get to look into his lust engulfed eyes as he climbs on top of you. He's beautiful, even though you can hardly see him. The tent is only lit by the moon that is peeking through the netting of the tent. You're breathing hard as he takes a long moment to look you over.

"Stop messing around…I need you." You breathe, squirming a bit to try and relieve pressure. Loki seems to have been caught in a reverie, and his eyes widen as you speak. You're afraid that you've gone too far, demanding such things from your prince. Thankfully, he goes along with it. In fact, he seems to be amused. His face turns predatory and he grinds his cock against you. "What do you need?" He asks. You buck your hips. Part of you wants to show that two can play this game, but the side of you that wants Loki is the one to win. You submit, rolling your head to one side to expose your neck and moan out, "I need you inside of me, my prince. Please, I want to cum so badly." He snaps, grabbing your hips with one hand while the other rips your panties off. You're too aroused to care about the loss. He takes another moment to look at you, and you're about to scold him for making you wait more but he teasingly brushes a couple fingers against your thigh, and then against your clit.

Two fingers scissor into you and you bring a hand up to muffle the moans that build up. "We'll have none of that." The prince growls. He takes both of your wrists into one hand while the other hand continues to fuck you. "We…shouldn't…people will hear." You struggle to get the words out and he adds a third finger, hitting your g-spot hard. You scream out his name with no regards as to who might hear you. The pleasure is so intense that your eyes begin to water a little. You get the message: he wants everyone to hear you. It only makes you more aroused. Loki grips your hair lightly and nips at your neck. He's definitely leaving marks on your skin. The slight pain from his bites combined with his fingers inside of you makes your eyes roll back. Eventually his fingers slip out of you and he removes his clothes.

Your core clenches as you look down at Loki’s cock. You are so fucking ready. You spread your legs wide and look up at him as innocently as you can, hoping he'll cut to the chase and just fuck you. You hardly get any time to calm down before he leans down to kiss you, and suddenly, he's lining his cock up and pushing into you. He groans when you grasp at his hair and moan in his ear. His pace starts slow, but that only lasts for a few moments. Loki begins bucking into you with fervor. You run your fingers up and down his back, his shoulders. You're still mewling, and it only urges him to thrust harder. "Loki…gods...don't stop." You get out in between moans. He buries his cock deeper and deeper inside of you, pushing you back to the brink of orgasm. 

"I…" You can't even start your sentence, and Loki barely has time to register your words, before your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave. You clench around his cock and scream his name. He follows close behind, spilling into your pussy with a groan. Loki pulls out and lays down beside you. The two of you lay there for a few minutes, gathering your breath and your thoughts. He leans over you and kisses you deeply. You pull away, and you both look at each other. "I…have no words, honestly. My mind is still so hazy." You laugh. He smiles at you knowingly. "There's no need, love."


End file.
